Takashi The Kyuubi Jinchuriki
by EliteShinobiBeats
Summary: My first story where i replace Naruto so please tell me what you think of my first Story
1. Chapter 1

Takashi The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki

By: EliteShinobiBeats

AN: Hey everyone this is my first story so please try to be nice with criticism i hope you like this story I replaced Naruto with myself for this story so i hope you enjoy

Chapter 1 A Rough Start

In the Village Hidden of the Leafs it is the four year anniversary of the sealing of the kyuubi by the great hero Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage. All the villagers are celebrating at the festival for the sealing by drinking and having a good time, But not everyone was having fun during this festival faint sounds of crying could be heard coming from a dead end alley way. who was crying you might ask? the one crying was none other than Takashi Ishida.

Four year old Takashi was crying because he was getting beat up by many civilians and shinobi alike.

'why does this always happen to me what did I do to deserve this' thought Takashi

" Agghhhhhh STOP please STOP AGGHH why are you hurting me" Takashi cried out.

"Why would we stop you monster" The civilian screamed.

"We are going to make you suffer for what you have done you demon" said another civilian.

The last thing Takashi saw was a lady with purple hair step in between him and the villagers before he passed out.

In Takashi's mindscape

"Where am I?" Takashi questioned groggily as he woke up

"Well I finally have chance to have a full on conversation with my host," said a dark low voice.

" Who's there? and where am I?" asked Takashi who was now alert and on guard.

"Who am I you ask I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune," Kyuubi said nonchalantly

"The Kyuubi as in the one that attacked the village four years ago."

"Yes that is me Kit,"

"But how the fourth…. wait were you the voice in my head when i was training in the woods?"

"Smart kit I like you yes I was that voice,"

" But why did you help me? aren't you mean and evil and stuff, "

"Kit no I'm really a calm kitsune but I was controlled into attacking this village by Madara Uchiha, Kit do you believe you got a weird look on your face"

"Oh I believe you but do you have name?"

"..."

" Umm did I say something wrong?"

"Never before has one of my hosts asked for my name… I'm touched kit, my name is Kurama, "

"Kurama i like that name," Takashi said smiling

"Kit when you wake up I'll help you train to be the Kitsune summoner and sage as you grow older but it will take hard work, are you willing to train?"

"You bet I am willing to train Kurama."

"Good kid we will start asap so its time for you to wake up kit,"

"Alright Kurama,"

AN: I hope you liked this review this please i want to know what you all thought about this story thanks see you all later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Welcomed Change to My Life

AN: Hey everyone this chapter 2 i hope you all are enjoying this story this is a lot of fun writing but just thought i'd say i may not be updating this story very often i'll write when i am in a good mood to write so let's Get started with chapter 2 A Welcomed Change to My Life

As my eyes slowly opened i saw a white ceiling and the place smelled like penicillin so my immediate thought was I was in the hospital as looked around more i saw Hokage-jiji and the same lady with purple hair who saved me

" Hi oji-san and nice lady who saved me,"

"Good morning Takashi-kun you scared me you were out a lot longer than normal," said Sarutobi

"Hey Gaki my name is Anko so how do you feel?" said Anko

" Well Jiji i was talking to Kurama,"

"Kurama?" questioned Anko and Sarutobi

" Yeah Kurama thats the Kyuubi's name,"

"Well then Takashi-kun Anko here has come to me and decided to adopt you,"

"..." I was speechless someone actually wanted to adopt me.

"Gaki hello? kid you in there hello?" Anko asked while waving her hand in front of my face.

I just couldn't hold back my emotions and tackled Anko in the biggest hug she has ever gotten in her life as i started crying.

"Shhhhhh Gaki it's alright ill protect you and help train so you can defend yourself;"

*sniff* *sniff* "O-o-ok mama," as soon as i finished saying that my stomach grumbled.

" Well Gaki lets go get the food of the gods," Anko said.

"We going to get ramen then mama?" I asked hopefully.

" What are you talking about Gaki we are going get Dango,"

" But Ramen is so much better Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neechan said so"

"Oh boy Gaki i need to save you from the dark side bring you back to the light side"

"I'll go to the light side is there ramen there?"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Gaki your hilarious HAHAHHAH" she managed to say through the laughing.

-Timeskip 8 ½ years-

I was throwing on my black haori outlined in crimson red with the the kanji for hebi on one sleeve and on the other sleeve was the kanji for kitsune and on the back was kanji for "The Game" over my clothes (picture kid Kakashi clothes) i was rushing out of mine and mama's apartment

"I gotta go Mama seeya later,"

"Alright Gaki go show those other pathetic genin wannabes your the best"

"Ill show'em Mama when you mess with me you better be prepared to play the "My Game" I said as I ran down to the acadamey for the graduation exam.

'Let's show the fools of the village how much we trained right Kurama'

'you got that right kit'

'Alright let's hit it'

AN: and that is chapter 2 i hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think of it but for now i'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone i hope everyone will like this chapter also i thought i'd ask what you all think the pairings should be now on with chapter three

Chapter 3: Triple Threat is born

As i began my way into the classroom at the academy to wait for Iruka-sensei to announce team placements. When i walked in the classroom it was empty except for Iruka and some other genin hopefuls i didn't recognize because they didn't really stand out in class. I went back to my seat in the back of the classroom to wait for the the teams.

-10 mins later -

All the other genin hopefuls began to arrive and sat in there seats i noticed the ones that stand out more mainly the clan heirs i recognized;

Shikamaru Nara, he is really smart but lazy always say things are "too troublesome",

Chouji Akimichi, he is a nice guy Shikamaru, Chouji, and myself always spent time watching clouds and playing shogi after I finished training with Mama,

Kiba Inuzuka and his ninja dog Akamaru, they are cool we sparred a lot when Shikamaru was trying to teach Chouji how to play shogi,

Ino Yamanaka, she's nice sometimes and other times crazy but still the top kunoichi in our graduating class,

Hinata Hyuga, She's shy and quiet but trains hard in order to get stronger and prove she isn't weak,

Shino Aburame, a little strange with all his insects but a good training partner,

Sasuke Uchiha, egotistical brooding emo kid but no slouch to learning new things that actually help in battle,

but there was one more that stood out that wasn't a clan heir and that was Kinjiro Kimura he's a nice guy and hard working when it comes to training but books and history he'd be running away faster than Lee with his weights off.

'Well any of the of the above would be ok with me to work with but Sasuke would take work to change him from the emo prick that he is," I thought as i sighed still waiting for the teams to be announced.

" Hey Takashi,"

"mhm" as i turned to see who called out to me it was Kinjiro

" hey can i sit here?" Kinjiro asked

"Sure you can, so who's team you hoping to be on?" i asked

" I dont really know i just want teammates that will have my back on missions" Kinjiro replied

" I agree dude but hey if we get on the same team we'd be a good team," i replied

" you bet we would," Kinjiro agreed

"Alright class settle down," Iruka asked as everyone started towards their seats

"Okay now that all of you have settled down i'd like to congratulate you all on graduating from the academy and now for the team placements Team 1… Team 7 Takashi Ishida, Kinjiro Kimura…

" Alright!" we both exclaimed as we high-fived

"... and Sasuke Uchiha with Jounin sensei being Kakashi Hatake and now for team 8…(rest of the teams are cannon i hope you all dont mind me booting Sakura out of the story)"

after all of the teams were called Kinjiro, Sasuke and, myself waited in the classroom for Kakashi

" Hey Takashi," Kinjiro broke the quiet

" Yeah what is it," I answered back

" You know anything about our sensei?" Kinjiro asked

" Well my mom said he was on the genin team of the Yellow Flash the fourth hokage" I replied

" Well then I hope we get some good training then," Kinjiro said

"Oh yeah one more thing…" I said

"What's that ?" Kinjiro asked giving me a strange look

" …."

"Well spit it out" Kinjiro said

"... He is always late by at least 2 hours"

….

this got even the emo brooding Sasuke's attention

"WHAT!?" Yelled Kinjiro

"Hmn waste of time" Sasuke snorted

" Well you never know he might have changed hopefully…. nah I don't think he will sadly so might aswell get comfy while we wait for him," I said with a sigh

AN: well here is chapter three i hope you like it i think i might try to add FemHaku because i have ideas for pairings but some opinions would be good for the pairings well thats it for now later everyone, Review please :)


End file.
